Edward's Replacement
by number2flutist
Summary: Who will Bella befriend and date in a span of a day? Read to find out. Those of you who have read void will see great similarities in the chapters, but I have added my own twist.
1. 1 the visitor

_Chapter One: The Visitor_

I awoke to hear a faint tapping at my window. I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock. It was 2:30 in the morning. I walked carefully over to my window and opened it. I stepped back and to my surprise Emmett Cullen swung himself into my room. I sat down on my bed and whispered, " What the hell are you doing in my room at 2:30 in the morning?" He smiled as he heard me curse then swore himself, " What the fuck happened to you?" I knew I looked horrible. My skin was pale, there were shadows under my eyes, and I was painfully thin. I said in a lifeless voice, " You all left remember? It killed me so here you see me stand or sit." His face looked so torn with grief I immeadieatly felt guilty for my words. He said, " No way. I feel like shit for doing this to you. If I had known I would have stayed." He walked over to where I sat on my bed and kneeled in front of me and wrapped his arms around me. He smelled amazing, since I haven't been around vampires in so long. I inhaled deeply and he pulled back with a questioning glare. I said, blushing, " Sorry for that. It's just that you smell so good after being away from all of you for so long." I almost fell over I was so sleepy. He stood up and said, " I better leave and let you sleep." I began to panic, " No no please don't leave. Go sit in the chair in the corner but don't leave. It would kill me. Charlie is on a two week fishing trip, so we don't have to worry about him finding you here. Just please don't leave." He complied when my tears began to spill over. He pulled Edward's chair, no it was my chair that he sat in, next to my bed. I laid down and looked up at him. His eyes reminded me greatly of Edward's, and I winced. Emmett got concerned and said, " What's wrong?" I said quietly, " Nothing you just remind me of Edward so much. When you all left it tore a hole in my chest. Now that you're here I finally can breathe with no pain." He looked pained at my words and stroked the hair back from my face and said, " Go to sleep. We can talk tomorrow." I turned on my CD player. I had found Edward's CD under a floor board. When my lullaby started I started to cry. Emmett started to turn it off but I shook my head. He left it on and I rolled over. I fell asleep and slept the the entire night through for the first time since they had left.

When I woke up Emmett was still there watching me. I blushed and he laughed softly, " You talk an awful lot in your sleep... and scream." I knew that he would say that. I had had my nightmare again last night. I sat up and leaned back against my pillows, " I have a nightmare about the day that Edward left me every night. I dream that after he left me I wander the forest searching until I realize that there is nothing left to search for."

Emmett said softly, " I know what you mean about the hole. Rose left me. We had been having some problems and she decided that my visit to you was the cause. I wanted to see if you were still able to function, which I am glad you still can speak and move, but you seem so lifeless." I felt so bad for Emmett at this point so I grabbed his hand, like I used to do to Edward when he was upset. " Don't worry about it. I'm sure it will get better soon. You can hang out here. School's out and Charlie left yesterday for a two week fishing trip. He decided that I wasn't sucidial enough to kill myself and decided to give me some space. And before you ask how's it going it's not. I haven't talked this much since I had to explain to a novice hiker the importance of breaking in new shoes." Emmett suddenly burst into laughter. " I'm sorry," he said, " That's just so funny. You had to explain to him that he had to break in his shoes."


	2. 2 a day with Emmett

_Chapter Two: A day with Emmett_

I suddenly remembered that I had to go grocery shopping and said, " Do you mind if we go grocery shopping today?" He looked at me and said, " Does it look like I have anything better to do?" It was my turn to laugh now. Then I stopped abruptly, " That's the first time I've laughed in forever. I have to go take a shower." I got my toiletries and pointed to Emmett then the floor.

He caught my drift and went downstairs to watch t.v. I walked across the hallway and got in the shower. The water went cold before I got out. I wrapped up in my favorite towel. It was pink and had yellow flowers all along the hem, and was kind of ratty. I walked in to find Emmett lounging on my bed. I screamed, " Emmett get out! Why are you up here?" " Well," he said poking my stomach through a small hole, " I came up to see what was taking so long." he then walked out and went down the stairs. I put on my underwear and a pair of dark jeans. I found my favorite t- shirt that said, " What are you staring at you freak?" I put a pair of socks and my tennis shoes on. I towel dried my hair, brushed it, and put it into a high pony tail. I walked slowly down the stairs and found Emmett to be channel surfing.

" Are you ready to go?" I asked him. He nodded and turned the t.v. off. We walked outside and Emmett held out his hand expectantly. I handed him the keys and climed in the passenger seat, with a pout on my face. I put on my seat bealt and said, " Go easy on my truck. It's only twenty years younger that you, and you are old as dirt." He shot a smile at me and said, " So what is your truck as old as rock?" I rolled my eyes. I was getting dizzy from Emmett's smell being in such close proximity. I turned my head and looked out the window. I got up enough nerve and asked, " How's Ed.. edward been?" my voice shook when I said his name. Emmett gave me a long look, and I felt my heart speed up at the look of his eyes. I had no clue why my heart would do this. Emmett is Edward's brother. He took a deep breath and said, "He dosen't live with the family. He is off doing something, but he won't tell us what. He checks in every few weeks." I smiled at him for his brevity. He smiled over at me and could tell that I really needed a hug. He patted the empty seat between us. I unbuckeled my seat bealt and scooted over. Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulder and said, " God Izzy you have gotten thin." I attempted to shrug my shoulders but Emmett's heavy arm prevented that so I said, " I haven't had much of an appetite lately." Emmett just shook his head. I leaned my head against his shoulder and stared at the spedometer. " Holy shit, Emmett! Slow down!" I yelled. He shot me a smile and my heart stopped, " Why do you keep cursing at me? And when did you get such a potty mouth?" I was a tad annoyed and said, " Well I keep cursing at you because I was shocked and now if we crash you can just walk away. I always have had the ability to cuss. I just never did before. We pulled up into the parking lot and I got out, with Emmett behind me. He opened the door for me and I walked in. He groweled as soon as we walked in. He muttered a single word, " Newton. " I laced my arm around Emmett's waist. He shot me a surprised look and I said, " Lets have some fun and torment Mike." He wrapped his arm around my waist, and my heart sped up and he said, " You're my kind of girl. Evil and tormenting. Wow your heart rate sped up a lot, too." I blushed and said, " It's just I haven't been on anything like a date since my birthday and Edward was the last man outside of my family to touch me, and that was a kiss on the forehead. It feels nice." He grinned and gave me a kiss on my cheek, and I noticed that he needed to hunt soon. Mike walked around the corner just in time to see Emmett's head move away from my face. His face turned a sickly shade of green. I shot Emmett a grin and raised my eyebrows and he shrugged. " Hey Mike. You remember Emmett, right?" I said smiling hugely. Mike had a shocked look on his face and I realized that I normally didn't smile. Mike said, " Yeah. Edward's brother. Whats up Emmett?" Emmett replied, " Nothing much I was just going to take Bella here on a date this evening." Mike looked like we had slapped him across his face. He muttered, " That girl has no shame. Dating the brother of her ex- boyfriend." Emmett groweled and Mike looked alarmed, then he said more directly to us,"Well by. See you guys around."

As soon as he was gone Emmett and I broke into fits of laughter. " This feels so good. Not your hand still around my waist, but laughing." Emmett caught my drift and removed hand and I did the same. We got our groceries and left. Emmett drove at a reckless speed back to my house and we went inside.

He asked, " So where do you want to go on our date?" I was hesitant, but said, " Just as friends. I'd like to go to the roller rink in Port Angeles, but you'd have to skate next to me. I am the most clumsy person on Earth." Emmett laughed and snaked an arm around my waist and said, " I don't mind. Now go get dressed." Before I went upstairs I said, " Friends." I put on a dark purple v- neck sweater over my t- shirt and met Emmett downstairs. " I'm going to fix myself something to eat." I told him. " Good. I'm glad you have an appetite." he chuckeled and I loved the sound of his laugh. " Speaking of needing to eat you should go hunt. I noticed that this afternoon your eyes were getting dark." He replied, " Observant little human aren't we?" We went outside and I got to drive because I knew where it was and he diddn't.

When we got to the roller rink Emmett paid for admisions and rental for the skates. We got our skates and I sat down on a bench to lace them up. When I finished Emmett, who had been sitting next to me, and I got up and went out to skate. Much to Emmett's amusement, I did fall quite a few times. Every time I would fall he would help me back up, after laughing so hard that if he was human he would have been crying. Once or twice I took him down with me. We went in at 7:00 and came out at 9:00. And after two hours of skating and falling my butt was sore. Emmett drove us home and I said, " My ass is killing me right now. I thought that you weren't going to let me fall." He laughed loudly and said, " I tried but you made me skate three feet away and I couldn' t move super fast so I had to let you fall." I looked out my window for the remainder of the trip. He said, " Why did you shut up all of the sudden. Let me guess you don't talk much now do you. You poor baby. What did we do to you by leaving?"

I had yet to see the tender side of Emmett before. I had always known he was a big softy, but this was way beyond what I had thought. I said quietly, " She really hurt you diddn't she, Emmett?" He nodded and said, " I loved her. I still love her, but she told me that she diddn't love me any more. It killed me. I was so hollow." he then broke off into sobs and I said, " I know where you're at. I'm there myself. We'll get through this somehow. If it kills me, well mabe not kills me, I will see you happy again. I hate to see you so sad." My eyes started to fill up with tears when we arrived back at my house Emmett started to watch t.v. and I sat next to him.


	3. 3 crying for the tearless

_Chapter Three: Crying for the tearless _

I noticed that Titanic was just coming on and he picked it. I was touched that he would pick Titanic for me and said, " Thanks. But you can put sports on." He looked at me and said, " No surprisingly I actually like this movie, but if anyone found out my rep would be shot." I burst out laughing and then setteled in to watch the movie. I had to pee during a commercial. When I got back Emmett hadn't moved a muscle and I sat back on the couch and he laid his head in my lap. During the movie I played with his silky, curly hair. At the end I started to crying and tears fell on Emmett's head. He sat up and pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. When I was done crying Emmett continued to hold me. I felt somewhat better and said, " Thank you for holding me. It reminded me that there is still good in the world and that people still care about me." He smiled down sadly at me and said, " No problem. It's nice to know that someone needs me to be a friend. Do you want to go to sleep now?" I nodded and he carried me gently upstairs. I grabbed a set of pajamas and my toiletries bag. " See you in twenty minutes." I looked over at him and he was sitting in my chair, he saw me looking at him and grinned. I flushed and walked over to the bathroom. While I got undressed and started the water for my shower I wondered why Emmett would have that effect on me.

When I went back into my room Emmett was still there, but his clothes were different. I wasn't offended that he had left or changed, it just seemed normal.The look on his face was one of saddness so I decided to cheer him up. I called out, " Hey do you want to play truth or dare?" He opened his eyes, and my heart stopped, and nodded and asked, " Any restrictions?" I answered, " Yes. One. All articles of clothing stay on." He quickly agreed and we began. I went first and asked, " Truth or dare?" He thought for a moment and said, " Truth." It took me a moment and I asked, " Why did you come to visit me?" He scowled, and my heart stopped again, and answered, " I don't really know. I just wanted to check up on you. You're like family, and no one else would dare to defy Edward. Truth or dare?" " Dare. " I said feeling reckless. He looked shocked and said, " Call Mike Newton and tell him that... You like to eat monkey brains." I was shocked but went downstairs and picked up the phone. I dialed Mike's number, and when he picked up I said, " Hey Mike I wanted you to know that I love to eat monkey brains." When I was done Emmett burst out laughing, as we walked back up to my room to finish playing.I asked him, " Truth or dare?"


	4. question disclaimer

if you like this story i will continue it

if you don't i won't continue

reviews will decide if the story continues

i have already finished the story, but minor changes may be made

I also forgot to add a disclaimer and so here it is:

If I owned Twilight do you think that I would be writing this. If you answered yes to the previous question, answer the following questions, to check your sanity:

1. Do you hate ALL kinds of music?

2. Is George Bush a good president?

3. Is Edward Cullen imperfect?

If you answered yes to any or all of these questions you should have someone drive you to the nearest mental instution.


	5. 4 I would tell you

_Chapter Four: I would tell you_

_The title is a joke. If you are anything like me you skip through the chapter titles looking for something exciting then go back and read the rest of the story, so the real title is The Kiss._

I knew he would pick dare to see what I could come up with. He stopped laughing long enough to say, " Truth." I thought about my question for a moment and said, " What do you think of me?" This was going to be awkward or funny. He stopped mid- laugh and said, " I think you are funny, clumsy, red- faced, pretty, and mature." I said, " No those are traits. What you would honestly think of me if you saw me for the first time right this second?" He said, " I see a sad pale girl, who needs to laugh, but is extremely beautiful. She has very pretty eyes with thick lashes, and full lips. By the way she also smells like heaven." I laughed and said, " Thanks, Em." He got a glint in his eye and said, " Truth or dare?" I was scared to pick eigther one so I said, " Truth." He said, " Perfect. Now how do you feel about me?" I thought for a moment and said, " I think you are a sad, strange, little man." He burst out laughing and said, " Ha ha ha! Very funny, quoting Toy Story. Seriously. " " I honestly don't know what to think about you. You are my ex- bofriend's brother, who just got divorced. But at the same time I like you more than a friend, despite the fact that you are Edward's older brother." I said slowley. He smiled and said, " Dare and it better be a good one." I thought for a moment and said, " I... dare... you... to... kiss... me." He looked shocked and asked, " Why?" I said, " I'm not too sure. I just want to know what it will feel like." He shrugged his shoulders and leaned forward. His lips met mine and it felt like a shock had gone through me. " Wow!" we both said in a breathless gasp.

He leaned forward and kissed me again. His arms snaked around my waist and my hands found his neck. He pulled back suddenly and said, " May I go hunt now? That wiped out my self control, and I don't want to bite you." I nodded. He left and I turned my lullaby on and put it on repeat. I started to cry like I always did. The song just had too many memories attached. I decided that I couldn't sleep so I decided to wait for Emmett to come back. I turned on my bedside lamp and read for forty- five minutes until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I put the book up, turned off the lamp, rolled over, and tried to sleep. I found the task nearly impossible since I diddn't have Emmett's essence around me. I tried to think of what he smelled like. He slightly smelled like the forest after a rain storm, like the out doors. He smelled sweet like fruit, but not too sweet. It was the best smell ever. He came back and sat in the chair in front of my bed. He saw that I was still awake. I said, " Will you please hold me. It will help me sleep." He consented by laying next to me on top of the covers and tucking the covers around me. I breathed in and out through my nose, in an effort to absorb as much of his scent as possible. He kissed my neck softly and said, " I hope you talk, not scream, tonight. Sweet dreams." He breathed into my face and I felt drowsy. I yawned and fell asleep. I vaugely remember Emmett's calming voice through my nightmare.

The next morning was cloudy. I got dressed and ate breakfast. I remembered that today was Saturday. As I finished my ceareal I said, with a smirk, " Did you want to go clubbing tonight?" He caught my bluff and said, " Yeah. We can go to this really cool club I know. For vampires only." I pretended to look shocked and said, " Oh yes. Bring me the punch bowl to the party. Nice joke." We both then started laughing. When we had stopped and I said, " No seriousely do you want to do anything?"


	6. 5 Drunk!

_Chapter Five: Drunk_

Emmett's point of view

" Gosh she looks hot today. So sexy. Maybe we should go clubbing. " I thought to myself. I said, " No. But how about we go play video games? She smiled and asked, " When are we going?" I looked over at the stove and saw 8:45, and said, " Fifteen minutes." I grabbed her empty bowl and washed and dried it. The entire process only took me forty- five seconds and she barely noticed but when she noticed that her bowl was gone she blushed and said, " Thanks. You are so sweet." she gave me a big hug and a light kiss on the cheek. Her warmth was so amazing. She stepped back and went upstairs. She came back down a few minutes later and tripped going down the stairs. I instantly ran over and caught her. She smiled up at me, blushing, and said, " Thanks. I don't see how all the other clumsy people live without a vampire."

I smiled down at her and could feel her heart rate speed up. I knew why but said, " Scared from your fall?" She looked back up at me and said, " No. It's not the fall. It's the person who caught me." I was happy so I leaned down and kissed her. She seemed surprised at first, but wrapped her arms around my neck. When we broke apart she said, " Wow, Em. You are a great kisser, not that I've had much experience in that area, but wow." I laughed and said, " You're bruising my ego." She smiled at me seductively and said, " Let me repair that..." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my frozen lips again. I smiled as she kissed me, because she was so warm. I moved my lips down to her neck and kissed her pounding vein. She gasped and I continued. I traced patterns on her back with my finger tips. I pulled back when she went limp in my arms. " Bella wake up. You need to wake up." I was starting to get nervous when she shouted, " Boo!" If I was human I would have wet my pants.

Bella's point of view

He growled seductively at me and I could tell my heart rate had sped up, exactly what he wanted. I could tell that he was going to kiss me again but I pulled back and shouted, " Now onward to video games!" I grabbed my keys and started to walk out the door, when Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his stone chest. He picked me up and carried me out to the truck and grabbed the keys. " Fine you can drive, but take it easy on my truck. I'm not sure how much Cullen driving it can take." I scooted over to him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I snuggled into his chest. For the fact that he is rock hard he is pretty comfortable. When we got back to the Cullen manor he ran down to the basement to grab the PS2 and some games. He came back with a game called Jet Moto 2. I chose a very busty red head with a skin- tight, green jumpsuit. We ran a few rounds and I won most of them. " What the fuck! You are better at video games than I am!" Emmett shouted, pacing trying to calm himself. I said, jokingly, " Lets go clubbing now!"

Emmett nodded and said, " Alice was planning to before we left and had on outfit picked out for you." I walked up to Alice's room and into her closet. I found a closed bag with a note that said, " Bella: go clubbing" . I opened the bag and shreiked. Emmett ran up the stairs to see what was wrong. I pointed to the open bag and he laughed. Inside was the shortest skirt I had ever seen. The top was a navy blue, see through halter. To go underneath was a white tube top that was six inches long. He said, " Oh come on Bell you will look hot." I looked back in the closet and found a shoe box that said, " Bella: clubbing shoes". I looked and was shocked. They were stilettoes that had navy blue ribbons. I said, weakly, " The only way I'm going to wear these shoes is if you hold onto me the entire night." Emmett growled, man he was the sexiest growler ever, and said, " No problem." He was behind me in a flash wrapping his arms around me waist and drawing me back into his chest. I giggeled, " Down boy." He complied with a look that said, " I'll get you later." I shooed him out the door and realized that I needed to shave my legs. I walked out into the hallway and asked Emmett, " Do you guys have a razor so I can shave my legs?"

He dug through a closet in Alice's room and found one. I shooed him out and found some bar soap in the bathroom. I removed the skirt, wet the razor and soap and rubbed it on my legs. I shaved sitting on the side of the tub. I finished without cutting myself once. I dried my legs off and got dressed. I was glad that I had shaved to my thighs, for the skirt barely covered the essentials. I put on the toob top, thank god it had a bra inside, and the halter. I held up the front and walked out to the hall to have Emmett tie it, and to his hapiness I did notice the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He did and I went back into the room to grab my shoes. I put them on and walked carefully out to the hallway to meet Emmett. He had put on a dark green, silk, button - down shirt that suited him perfectly. He carried me down the stairs and out to his monsterous jeep. He lifted me up into the seat and climed in the driver's seat. He started the car and started to drive to Seattle. He drove at a constant 145mph the entire time, weaving expertly through the traffic. He held his hand in mine the entire trip.

When we hit town he slowed down to eighty, but it still wasn't slow enough for me. We finally made it to the club and I could hear the music pounding from outside. Emmett snaked his arm around my waist, to stabelize me, and I put mine on his, because I knew he would revel in the warmth. I knew that I was enjoying the feeling of Emmett around my waist too much, and he knew it too from my increased pulse. He paid as we got to the bouncer and we went inside. He pulled me onto the dance floor as soon as we were in. He threw his hands in the air, ignoring all the stares he got from everybody, and started jumping in time to the music. I found my rythm, since I was unable to jump, and followed it. I would shake my arms up in the air and move them back up, and shook my hips in time with the pounding music.

Emmett watched me with a big grin on his face and said, " Are you sure you've never done this before?" I nodded and kept dancing. I surprised myself by not tripping or stumbleing at all. We made our way to a couch, on which I sat on Emmett's lap, by the wall and a waitress came over and said, cheerily, " Hey folks would you like a drink?" Emmett shook his head no and I said, " Got any suggestions?" She said, " How about the house special Crazy Monkeys?" I shook my head in agreement and watched the dancers dance. Emmett pulled my hair off to my left shoulder and started to kiss my neck. I shivered and he smiled and murmured against my neck, " How about you take it easy on the drinks tonight? I have no clue on how to deal with intoxication and I have no clue how you will react." I nodded in agreement and said, "Fine but take it easy on kissing me. I can't resist you kissing my neck much more. I don't think we should stay too long this music will give me a head ache." He nodded and traced his nose along my jawline. I tried to focus on breathing with some success.

Emmett's point of view

She walked out into the hallway, and if I had a heart it would have stopped. She was more beautiful than Rose. I tied the back and she went back into Alice's room to put on her shoes. I had showered while she was shaving her legs. She did however stare at my chest for a few seconds when she walked out, to have me tie her shirt, and I smirked. I was suddenly glad for the fact that I was well muscled and broad chested, it suddenly mattered to me what Bella thought of my appearance. I ran back into mine and Rosalie's room. I grabbed a green, silk shirt and pulled it over my nearly dry hair. I was back in front of Alice's room before she was done. She managed to walk back into the hallway without triping, but I wasn't sure if she could make it down the stairs, so I picked her up and put her in the passenger seat of my jeep. I had been dieing to drive it since we left. "I should take Bella off- roading in my jeep." I thought to myself. We got to Seattle and to the club that I had been to a few times. The music was pounding and I helped Bella from the jeep and put my arm around her waist. She returned the gesture, I knew that she loved when she did that, and I paid the bouncer.

I dragged her onto the dance floor and threw my hands up in the air and started jumping in time to the music. She found her rythm and we danced until a slow song came on then we went to sit on a couch. She sat on my lap and ordered a drink called '' Loco Apes " or something like that. I moved her hair to her left shoulder and starting to nuzzel the right side of her neck. She shivered and I said, " How about you take it easy on the drinks tonight? I have no clue on how to deal with intoxication and I have no clue how you will react." She nodded and said, "Fine but take it easy on kissing me. I can't resist you kissing my neck much more. I don't think we should stay too long this music will give me a head ache."I nodded and her drink arrived and she took a cautious sip and said, " This is pretty good. What's in it?" The girl just laughed and walked away. She drank and ordered another one. I continued to kiss her neck and I could smell the alcohol in her veins. Bella turned and kissed me on the lips, which I wasn't prepared for but welcomed anyway. She diddn't respond when I kissed her back so I pulled away and said, "It's okay to kiss me back." She seemed to get the hint and proceeded to kiss me again, but with more passion, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her and the waitress was back and said, "Here's your drink." She walked away smiling.

We left the club as soon as Bella was done with her drink and I wrapped my arm around her waist, to keep her from falling in her drunken state. I drove back to her house and put her on the couch.

Bella's point of view

I finished my drink and the waitress came over and took my glass. I turned and kissed Emmett on his lips, but when he kissed me I held responsibly still and he said, "It's okay to kiss me back." I took the hint and kissed him again, this time wrapping my hands around his neck and he put his arms around me. Then the waitress came back, damn her, and said, "Here's your drink." I took it and she walked away smiling. We left as soon as I had finished and Emmett put his arm around me to keep me from falling. The next thing that I knew I was sitting on my couch with Emmett kneeling in front of me saying, "Bella, sweetie, wake up! You need to focus on what I'm saying." I did and he continued, " You are drunk. I'm going to put you in the bathtub with your clothes on. You need to tell me when the water is right." He turned the water on and I adjusted it. I climed in and let the tub fill up. I knew that my clothes would stick to me, but that didn't really bother me as long as Emmett was the only one looking at me, and that I had consumed so much alcohol that my head was already starting to pound.

Emmett came in and sat on the toilet and watched me to make sure I didn't drown, but his eyes raked over my entire body and he said, " God Izzy! You're hot. " I smiled and said, " You should be one to talk. You make a body builder look like a fifth grader. " He laughed and asked, " Are you sober enough to be careful around me?" I nodded and said, " I'm also getting cold, and kind of pruny." He laughed and picked up one of my hands and examined it. I stood up and he handed me a towel. I told him to stay here while I got dressed. " Don't be too long or I might have to come in there in five minutes to help you... so take your time." I nodded and ran to my room and closed the door and began to strip off my wet clothing and put on dry. I ran back across the hall and brushed my teeth. Emmett was still sitting on the toilet, watching me, and said, " Do you want to sleep now?" I said, " What ready to hold me again?" He smiled and raised his eyebrows. I pushed his shoulder and found the shirt to be incredibly soft. I put up my toothbrush and sat on his lap. I leaned my head back against his neck and nuzzeled his neck. He shivered and I did it again. " How was the grizzely?" He smiled, and even at this angle it made my heart stop, and said, " Very good, and irratable." I said, " How about we go watch t.v. now?" He picked me up and carried me down to the couch and laid me down and handed me the remote. He laid down behind me and pulled me into his perfectly muscled chest.

I knew that he loved my warmth and I loved his coolness. I rolled over and kissed him. He was somewhat surprised, but eagerly kissed me back. I pulled back and asked, " May I trace the muscles of your back? I know that you vampires like to steal our heat." He complied by removing his shirt and laying on his stomach. I looked at his back and was surprised. He had more muscles that I even thought he did. I lightly ran my hand over his shoulders and he moaned, " Warmth." I traced the spaces between his muscles and traced swirls and spirals all over his back. I stopped and yawned and Emmett picked me up and carried me to my bed. He laid down and laid me ontop of him. I felt the cool, hardness of his chest and pressed myself into it. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and I said, " Don't get me wrong, I love you holding me, but I am getting sleepy. Can I go to sleep now?" He smacked himself in the forehead and slid out from under me and wrapped my blankets around me and laid between me and the wall and rolled over to give him a kiss good night and slept with my arms around him.


	7. 6Kissing, Kissing, and more kissing!

_Chapter Six: Kissing, Kissing, and more Kissing!!!_

I awoke and blushed to see that I had my arms around a shirtless Emmett. I softly kissed his full lips and said against them, " Morning love." He smiled against my lips and said, " Morning." I pressed my lips against his and he licked my lower lip. I was shocked but opened my mouth and shyly touched his tounge with mine. He responded and we kept kissing, our tounges engaged in a battle, and broke apart only when my stomach growled. "Brreakfast time." he growled, and my heart stopped. He leaned his head down to my neck and licked it. He started kissing my neck and sucking on it. I started to giggle and squeal. He stopped and said, " What do you think of me?" I thought for a second and said, " I think you have a hot body, a great smile, a funny personality, a great kisser, and is driving me crazy by kissing my neck like that, but is going to leave a hicky if he isn't careful." He smiled and said, " Truly you love my smile?" I smiled and said, " Of course I do, and you should more often. It makes your eyes twinkle more and you have a dimple in your right cheek." He smiled at my words and the small dimple appeared. I said, " Later can we go back to your house. I need to get over Edward once and for all." His face grew worried at my words and he asked, " Are you sure?" I shook my head yes and got out of bed. I walked down the stairs and made myself a bowl of cereal.

Emmett's point of view

I removed my shirt and laid on my stomach. I felt her hand lightly brush across the top of my back and I said, " Warmth." I felt a trail of searing heat everywere she touched me. I loved feeling her smooth skin trace across my back and was glad for my ample muscles. She stopped and yawned. I carried her up to her room, holding her as close to me as I dared and put her on her bed. I laid down and laid her on top of me, loving the feel of her against my icy chest. She said, " Don't get me wrong I love you holding me, but I'm getting sleepy." I smacked my forehead and slid out from under her. I wrapped the covers around her and laid next to her. She rolled over and kissed me and wrapped her arms around me and fell asleep. I kissed the top of her head and held her.

She awoke the next morning and blushed to see that she was holding me, and I realized that I was still shirtless. She pressed her full lips against mine and said, against them, " Morning love." I smiled against her lips and and said, " Morning." She kissed me and I licked her lower lip. She was shocked, but opened her mouth and softly licked my tounge. I pressed my lips against hers even more and our tounges engaged in a battle of what would go were. We broke apart when her stomach growled and I growled back, " Breakfast time." I heard Bella's heart momentarily stop and I leaned my head down and licked her neck. I continued suck and kiss her neck, relishing in her wonderful aroma. I pulled back and asked, " What do you think of me?" She thought for a moment and replied, " I think you have a hot body, a great smile, a funny personality, a great kisser, and is driving me crazy by kissing my neck like that, but is going to leave a hicky if he isn't careful. "

I smiled and said," Truly you love my smile?'' She smiled and said, " Of course I do, and you should more often. It makes your eyes twinklte more and you have a dimple in your right cheek." I smiled even more and she asked, tenatively, " Later can we go back to your house. I need to get over Edward once and for all." I stopped smiling and said, " Are you sure?" She shook her head and got out of bed and went down the stairs. I could hear her making a bowl of cold cereal. I streached and went down the stairs. I found her finishing a bowl of Cocoa Krispies, which to me looked like hampster crap. She sat there staring at the bowl of milk, probably thinking about what she would do today and how she would do it. She stood up and picked up her bowl and washed it out and washed the spoon and walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around me and rested her face against my still bare chest. I held her, knowing that she was scared by the desperate way she held me. I felt her tears run down my chest but neigther of us moved. She shook and I carried her to the couch and held her in my lap while she continued to cry.

A while later she said, " Thank you Em. You have no idea how much you just being her means to me." I kissed the top of her head and buried my nose in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. I carried her upstairs so she could get dressed and ran back into the hallway so she could change in peace. I waited for her in the bathroom and watched as she brushed her teeth. I picked up her hairbrush and started to gently brush her hair, starting at the ends. I worked my way to the top and French braided it. She shot me a puzzeled glance and I shrugged and said, " I used to do the same for Rose before she would go out and work on the cars. You have very beautiful hair, my love." She blushed and said, " You do a very good job, and thank you for the compliment." I picked her up and swung her onto my back and I felt her shake, " It's nothing, just that this reminds me so much of Edward." I understood. It had nearly killed me to braid her hair, because it had reminded me so much of Rose. I carried her throught the living room and up to Edward's door. She slowly put out one hand and touched the door knob.


	8. 7 the pain of separation

_Chapter Seven: The Pain of Separation_

Bella's point of view

I slowly put out one hand and touched the door knob. I opened the door, but didn't go in. A faint scent of Edward came out of the room. I took one step in and inhaled. I let my tears fall to the ground and walked over to lay on the couch. Emmett sat by the door and let me cry, for wich I was grateful. I could feel a pool of my tears under my face so I went to Edward's closet and pulled our a shirt and held it to my face. I laid on the floor and clutched at the shirt, inhaling. I was surprised when Emmett walked in and said, "Izzy, are you done crying. I'm sure this isn't good for you. You've been in here for a few hours." I stood up and Emmett wrapped his arms around me. He carried me down to the living room and sat down on the couch with me in his lap. I asked him, " Do you need to go in your room?" He nodded and I stood up. I picked up his hand and he stood up.

We slowly walked up the stairs and to the door Edward had told me was Emmett's and Rosalie's. He opened the door and I could tell that he wasn't breathing. " Em for this to work you have to breathe." He looked at me and inhaled. When he did he gasped and started to sob tearless sobs. He walked over to the bed and kneeled and cried into the sheets. I walked over and stroked his head. I wished he could cry tears, so he could rid himself of this terrble pain, but he couldn't. He got up and walked over to the closet and crawled over to her side and started of bury his face inside the rows and I let him, stepping back this time. He quit sobbing after a while and stood up and walked out without a backwards glance.

We grabbed the PS2 and games and went back to my house in silence. When we got there he turned off my truck and said, " Thanks. You have no clue how much you going in there with me ment to me." I hugged him and got out of the truck, letting him carry the game system so I wouldn't break it by dropping it. He hooked it up but didn't turn the t.v. on or put a game in the console. He walked over to the couch and sat there. I had been standing by the door and walked over and sat in his lap, so that I was straddeling him. I said, " Em, you need to smile. It's killing me to see you like this." I leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed me back and I knew that he would be happier the rest of the day. " Well, well, well Little Miss. Bella got all bold on us. " He said, smiling against my lips. I kissed him again and walked into the kitchen to fix myself some food.


	9. 8 What are You doing Here?

_Chapter Eight: What are __**You**__ doing __**Here**_

I felt a presence behind me and said, " Hahaha. Very funny, but you don't scare me." I turned to see what Emmett was doing and found . . . Edward. I screamed at the top of my lungs and Emmett came running in. He saw Edward standing in the kitchen and let out a low growl. He took a defensive position in front of me and Edward's look went from confused to angry. He shouted, " You traitor! I thought that you were my brother! Now I come back and find you with my girlfriend!" I shouted, " I am no longer your girlfriend! You left me here to rot and Emmett came back!" I walked over to Edward and slapped him across his face. I stood in front of Emmett, knowing that Edward would never hurt me, no matter what I did to him. He stood there in shock and I shouted, " I hate you! You killed me and Emmett gave me a new life! Go away I never want to see you again!" At that moment I broke down into tears and turned back to Emmett. I sobbed into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I knew that this must be killing Edward and I didn't care. I walked into the living room and laid down on the couch. I saw both of them walk in and stand over me. I couldn't see their faces, but I was pretty sure that they were sad. I heard Edward say, " Bella. . . how could you?" I tried to stop crying and said, " I love him more than I loved you." Emmett said, " You left her here and I came to check up on her and she fell in love with me." Edward looked heart broken and said, " But I never stopped loving you." I said, " Well I did and I'm glad I'm with Emmett now.


	10. 9 the fight

_Chapter Nine: The Fight_

Then they both started to fight and I could tell that Edward was getting beaten. I could see that he wasn't going to make it so I stopped Emmett and told him, " Just because I don't love him, dosen't mean that I can't feel sorry for him. He is weak and probably won't make it." He nodded and I walked upstairs and grabbed a roll of gauze and walked back down and into the kitchen and grabbed a steak knife. I kneeled next to Edward and made a tiny cut on my wrist and held it near him. He shook his head and pushed it away and I moved it back. I said, " I still love you just in a different way now and I'm not going to let you die so drink. " I sqeezed my wrist so blood would flow into his mouth and he drank for ten minutes and then motioned for Emmett to come over. Emmett took my arm away from Edward and wrapped it in the gauze. I could see Edward's eyes start to turn red. I was starting to feel light headed and swayed were I was sitting. Emmett looked worried and Edward said, " I guess that I took too much. You need to bite her, her blood isn't as potent to you as it is to me. You have to do this or she will die." He nodded and leaned down to my neck and bite me. He held his mouth there, letting the vemon spread into the bite. He picked me up and carried my to the Cullen's house and laid me on a bed in a room that I had never seen before. I saw both of them sitting in front of my bed and watched me.


	11. 10 the change

_Chapter Ten: The Change_

I was in extreme pain and felt each cell cauterize itself from each living cell. I kept screaming as each beat of my heart brought the vemon through my veins. I could see the incredible thirst in Edward's eyes, along with pity and pain. . . and some love. I croaked out, " Go hunt, Edward. Stop being so maschoistic." He looked heartbroken at my words and I saw a tear drop from his eye. He reached up and wiped it off. Emmett whispered, " A vampire only cries when their true love is no longer theirs. They have to be extremely emotionally upset to cry." I reached out to touch both of their hands and they both flinched back, Edward from disgust at what he had tried to prevent happening and Emmett from doing this to me. After I had been laying there for what felt like an eternity I heard Emmett whisper, " Only a few more hours, my love." I nodded and felt the most intense pain that I have ever felt in my life go through. I let out the highest pitched scream I had ever heard and Edward and Emmett winced. I suddenly felt the pain stop and I opened my eyes.


	12. 11 awoken

_Chapter Eleven: Awoken_

I saw two angels sitting by my bed, one with topaz eyes and one with burgundy. I reached out and touched the topaz eyed one and he said, " You still feel warm." Edward reached out to touch me and said, " You do feel the same, except I have mo urge to bite you." I felt a burning sensation in the back of my throat and said, " What does it feel like to be hungry?" Edward laughed bitterly and Emmett said, " You feel a burning in the back of your throat. Do you need to hunt?" I nodded and ran outside. I caught the scent of something and ran after it. I found that it was a mountain lion and broke it's neck and drained it. I caught a deer and a mountain lion and them I was done. I went back to the house and Emmett and Edward were sitting on the couch. I ran back outside and quickly broke the neck of a grizzley and a mountain lion and carried them back to the house. I called them out to the front lawn and Edward ran over to the lion and drained it. Emmett shot a grateful glace at me and drained the bear. I walked into the couch and sat in the middle of it. They came in a few moments later and sat on eigther side of me.


	13. 12 the choice

_Chapter Twelve: The Choice_

I said, " What are we going to do now?" Emmett shot me a sad look and said, " Well, since Edward cried over losing you I don't see how you could be with anyone but him. " I hugged Emmett and realeased him. Edward said, " Well Alice told me that Rosalie had left you and then I came here and found you two together and Bella looked so happy when she turned around, before she realized who it was. I think that she should be with you." I smiled at him and gave him a small hug. I said, " While I do deeply love both of you Edward did break my heart and Emmett was once married to someone who hated me and is recently divorced. Edward, it killed me when you left me, but I still did try and be normal. Emmett you did repair my heart and helped me through one of the toughest times in my life. I am still mad at Edward, but I still love him a little and I am in love with Emmett and he is impossible to be mad at. I don't know which one of you to be with. I love you both and you both have feelings for me and I also know that any girl would be lucky for one of you to even take a second look at her. " Edward got up sadly and said, " Well I guess that you made it pretty clear that you would rather be with Emmett. I'm going to go now." I grabbed his hand and stopped him and said, " Then you are the one. You care about me so much that you don't care what happens to you as long as I'm happy. " I hugged Emmett, who was frozen in shock, and said, " I'm sorry, Em. I just love him. You still deserve to find someone, but I'm not that someone." I hugged him for a moment and let him go. He nodded and slowly stood and so did Edward, who embraced him in a hug and Emmett gave a weak smile. I smiled at Emmett and gave him a hug and whispered against his chest, " I truly am sorry. It kills me to do this, but. . . " He nodded and released me. He said, " I might go back to Rose and see if she'll take me back. " We nodded and Edward wrapped his arm around me.


	14. update!

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews that you have given me!

I am just letting you guys know that I am still writing for fan .

I had started on the sequel and will post a few chapters later.

Thank you all for reading my story!


	15. add

Hey, guys! Guess what!

I finally added your sequel.

So that means that you can go and put up the pitchforks and torches. . .


End file.
